Raaz Gayab Hasi Ka
by darknite0403
Summary: Tarika is angry. Abhijit doesn't know on whom and why. Ab kesey suljayega iss complicated case ko akeley Abhijit. Patha laganey keliya padiye. :)


Time 9 pm:

Tarika opened the door to let Abhijit in when she heard the calling bell chime. Abhijit entered inside removing his coat feeling very tired.

Abhijit: Kya din tha aaj. Uff I am totally drained out Tarika. Ek glass pani milega please….

In his usual habit after removing the coat he stretched his hand to give it to Tarika. But for long time than usual Tarika didn't take coat from his out stretched hand. Puzzling Abhijit turned around to find no Tarika. He scanned the whole living area but couldn't find her in visible range. Then he sharpened his ears to hear some rustling sound in the direction of kitchen. He removed his boots and dragged himself in the direction of kitchen.

He was looking down and was massaging his neck has he entered the kitchen, Tarika who was carrying two casserole one over the other just turned to go out when BANG. Both of them collided bang on. The one casserole kept above the other slipped from her hand which was in time caught by Abhijit due to his sharp reflexes.

Abhijit: Tarika are you fine?

Tarika just walked past him without answering him. Abhijit was confused by her behaviour.

Abhijit(to himself): Issey ab kya hogaya? Subha tho tik hi thi. Hey maa devi mujhey iss maa chandi sey bachaley.

Abhijit followed Tarika. Tarika placed the casserole on the table. Up turned a glass and filled it with water. Then she took casserole from Abhijit's hand who was still in conflict in and placed it on the table. She then cleaned a plate with napkin and served food. She was then about to walk away when Abhijit stopped her by pulling her arm. Tarika although stopped but didn't turn back towards Abhijit.

Abhijit: Baath kya hai yaar? Kyun tum aaj itni chid chid si ho?

Tarika: Abhijit esi koi baath nahi hai. Ab please mera haath chodo.

Abhijit: Nahi! Kuch tho hai , kuch tho hai jo tumhey satha raha hai. Bathao naa.

Tarika: Meine kaha naa Abhijit. There is nothing. Tum khao bhuk lagi hogi, mujhey b kaam hai.

Tarika removed Abhijit's grip from her other hand and walked or rather stormed off into bedroom. Abhijit stomped his foot and deterministically followed Tarika inside and locked the room so that she can't walk away this time. Tarika was folding the clothes on the bed having her back towards Abhijit.

Abhijit suddenly with a way too much enthu hugged her by waist putting his total weight on her. Tarika first got shocked and then slipped due to sudden load and fell forward. She in time managed to balance by her hands on the cot. Abhijit immediately stood straight all the time holding her waist, bringing her up in the process.

Abhijit(soft tone): Sorry Tarika.

Tarika(trying very hard to remove his hand from her waist): Chodo mujhey Abhijit.

Abhijit: Naa.

Tarika: Ye kya bach pana hai Abhijit chodo.

Abhijit: Life is short tho bachpana chal tha hai…. Par ladai aur udaasi keliye nahi. Tho just tell me problem kya hai?

Tarika: Meiney bathaya naa kuch bi nahi phir kyun bar bar phuch rahey ho.

Abhijit: Apki muh hi esy khethi hai magar apki ankhey kuch alag hi kahani khethi hai.

Tarika started to fidget in his arms.

Abhijit: Arey arey…..aram se Tarika ji. Apko chot lag jayegi. Wesey bi ek CID officer ki lagam hai itni jaldi chut nahi sakthi.

Tarika: Aur mood kahrap math karo.

Abhijit(leaving her): Tho maan gayi aap akir mein. Tho madam ka mood karap hai….(she turned back and glared at him) Ye tho achi bath nahi hai wo bi merey hothey huey apki hoton mein muskuraht kesey gayab ho sakthi hai…. Mein abi dhund ke nikaltha huin.

Tarika walked towards the ironing table and started to iron clothes. Abhijit meanwhile was pacing the length of the room thinking deeply but loudly, with hands tied back.

Abhijit(in serious CID tone): Pheley humey us thak pahuncha na hoga jo iss udasi ka karan hai….

Tarika shook her head meaning " _Hey bhagawan is ka kuch nahi ho saktha_"

Abhjith: Agar us ka path achal gaya tho hum wo precious hasi thak pahuch sakthey hain….. Hmmm,…. Kya karein lisey puchein? Areey haan.

He stopped immediately in his track and marched towards Tarika and stood before her. She was astonished by his sudden presence with questioning face before her. She then gathered herself and resumed her work without acknowledging him a bit.

Abhijit: Tho bathiye _Mrs Tarika Abhijit_ apko kya lagtha hai. Ye kaam kisney kiya hoga?

Tarika just looked up with total indifference for a sec or two then resumed her process. Abhijit waited but was totally taken back by her cold stone reaction. Abhijit held Tarika's hand by which she was holding the ironing box and stopped her.

Abhijit: Tarika ji humney aapsey kuch pucha ji. Ap please batha ne ka kasht kareingey? Agar app humey saf saf nahi bahteyngey tho humey patha kesey chlega ki ye kis girone waley ka kaam hai?

Tarika shot hot arrows at him meaning "_ Tum puch rahey ho ki meri udas ki karan kya hai I can't belive it_"

Tarika: I can't believe it Abhijit.

Abhijit: Believe what Tarika madam.

Tarika: Yahi ki jisney hurt kiya wahi akey puchey " _kya hua?_ " jesey kuch hua na ho. Wah!

Abhijit was still for some time hit by her words. Then he shook himself up…..

Abhijit: Mein? Mein ney tho…..

Tarika: Kuch nahi kiya. Yehi naa.

Abhijit: Haan. Magar. Yahi tho….

Tarika: Please stop it.

Saying she shook her hand widely which was held by Abhijit and turned around crossing her arm stubbornly.

Abhijit: OUCH. Hugh….. uffff uffff….

Tarika immediately turned back to find Abhijit holding his hand and blowing air. Tarika rushed in a micro sec beside him and snatched his arm. Tarika immediately put it in her mouth to sooth it.

Tarika: Kya bahcpana hai ye Abhijit. (blowing) Dhek ke nahi kar sakthey jo b( blowing) kar rahey ho. Dhekho ab haath ko (blowing) jala di naa. (blowing sincerely).

Abhijit just smiled looking down at her.

Tarika: Bahtuh dard ho raha hai abi bi?

Abhijit just smiled broadly and showed his other hand.

Tarika: Kya?

Abhijit: Ye haath jala hai wo nahi.

Tarika immediately noting their closeness moved away. Her face was flushed pink. Abhijit looked at her face. Usually a gentleman makes his partner comfortable but now he liked or to say more precisely loving every bit of how she felt uncomfortable before him. And he didn't want to end it.

Abhijit moved a step forward and unknowingly kept his foot on her sari. Tarika who strained to escape from his looks and increasing heat moved back only to get tripped. Abhijit in reflex tried to hold her and Tarika frightened holds on to is shirt tightly. And both of them came tumbling down thankfully on the bed.

Abhijit was on top of Tarika with his one hand behind her back and other behind her head. Tarika had her eyes closed during the fall and hands clasped tightly to his shirt. Just after the landing Tarika opened her eyes to find Abhijit dreamily smiling at her. She felt awkward and pushed him up. But he didn't budge a milli metre.

Tarika(ever so softly): Abhijit.

Abhijit: Hmm?

Tarika: Uto?

Abhijit: Reh ney do

Tarika: Uto. Please!

Abhijit: 5 min.

Tarika: Abhijit tum bureau keliye nahi ut rahe ho subah ye kya hai 5 min?

Abhijit didn't reply. He has left the state of talking long ago and was lost deep into her eyes.

Tarika: Kya dhek rahey ho?

Abhijit(husky tone): Yahi ki inn khubsurath hoton ke hasi ka gayab ka raaz dhoond raha huin..

Tarika: Ankho mein?

Abhijit: Haan. Jab ankho ke dard ko nikal dhuin tho hasi laut ayegi na.

Tarika: Hmm…

Abhijit: Isliye tumhari inn ankho sey puch rahuin ki hasi ko kesey lauin?

Tarika: Tho kya kaha in ankho ne? (blinking her eyes)

Abhijit: Yahi ki….

Saying this mischievously he started tickling her. To support her she held on to him again. And both laughed.

After sometime they both dinned.

Abhijit: Acha jane maan ye tho bathaiye ki aap humsey krodhith kyun huye?

Tarika: Patha nahi.

Abhijit: KYA! Patha nahi? Esey kesey bina karan ke aap humsey itna sub karvaya….

Tarika: Wesey koi bath nahi hai. Tha kuch karan.

Abhijit: Tha? Kya karan tha?

Tarika(cooly): Bhulgayi.

Abhijit: Bhu…bhulgayi? Wah yaar wah.

Tarika: Chodo na Abhijit ab ye sab. All is well na tho muh filahey kyun ho. (winking)

Silent prevailed but not for long.

Tarika: Tho kya saza dhogey jisney hasi ko churaya?

Abhijith: Aap hi kahiye .

Tarika(pretending to be thinking): Hmmm… Haan. Aaj se roz rath mein barthan tum saaf karogey.

Abhijit: (cough) (cough): Kya?

Tarika(patting his head): Haan.

Abhijit: This is not fair Tarika.

Tarika: Acha. Mujhey esa nahi laagtha….

And so the day ended at happy note. And what made Tarika upset and did Abhijit did the dishes or not are the mystery to be solved not now. For now let's just enjoy ther happiness.


End file.
